Cuestión de valentía
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: En la boda de Rose y Scorpius, Draco se replantea algunas cosas, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su hijo decide luchar por lo que él quiere, sin importarle lo que diga el mundo. Dramione.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**_Cuestión de Valentía:_**

Draco contempla con orgullo como su pequeño hijo se ha vuelto todo un hombre; lo ve erguido, vistiendo un traje oscuro, de camisa blanca, corbata de moño, zapatos brillantes y —cómo no— con el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, estilo que los Malfoy llevaban luciendo por años antes incluso de que él mismo naciera.

Sabe que está nervioso, lo nota por la cantidad de veces que se ha mirado el traje, estirando arrugas inexistentes para luego respirar lentamente y botar el aire en un intento de serenarse; Draco sabe que si él hubiese estado en el lugar de su hijo hubiese preferido un buen whiskey antes que esa respiración ridícula, comprende también que su hijo no es él, y que Scorpius tiene maneras distintas a las suyas.

Ve al hijo de Potter poner una mano en el hombro de su hijo y se pregunta cómo pudo acabar el hijo de un Potter y un Weasley —Gryffindor desde generaciones— en las mazmorras de Slytherin, cuestionándose de paso si Merlín estaba borracho el día en que hiso que Scorpius y Albus Potter se volviesen los mejores amigos; aclarando, no es que el chico fuese malo, por el contrario Albus Potter era bastante más calmado que su padre y su madre, era astuto, con un don innato para las bromas —Draco se lo atribuye a la influencia de Sirius Black en Potter, y de George Weasley para con el chico— y extrañamente hábil con las pociones. Sino que le parece algo raro considerando sus rencillas en el pasado con Potter y Weasley, sumándole el hecho de que Scorpius tuvo la mala suerte de ser hijo, nieto y bisnieto de Mortífago, claro.

Draco suspira, llamando la atención de Astoria a su lado, quien enseguida le pregunta si le ocurre algo —más por mantener las apariencias que por otra cosa—; él niega con la cabeza, y parece suficiente para ella ya que vuelve a fijar su atención en Scorpius y derrama algunas lágrimas de emoción.

Se ve tentado a suspirar de nuevo, pero considerando que llamará la atención de su esposa otra vez prefiere dejar eso de lado y volverse a centrar en su retoño, con una pequeña recriminación mental —_Focus, Draco, Focus_—. Mira a Scorpius y se ve a él cuando tenía su edad, porque nadie —ni la horrenda nariz de Astoria— es capaz de negar que su hijo sea su clon perfecto y que no haya ni un detalle en su rostro que no lo vuelva idéntico a él.

Sin embargo, en lo que hay una diferencia abismal es en el carácter de ambos. Scorpius es más amable, más alegre, más independiente y seguro de lo que Draco nunca fue. Tal vez porque las épocas fueron distintas: porque Draco vivió el fin de una guerra y participó en otra, y Scorpius nunca tuvo en su vida un asomo de un conflicto bélico de esa magnitud —Las revueltas entre Slytherin y Gryffindor luego de los partidos de Quiddich no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos a la segunda guerra mágica— Draco reconoce que siempre vivió asustado, y oculto tras la capa de mortífago de su padre, que toda esa máscara de chico malo se limitaba solo a eso, la cual se quebró varias veces tras el horror contemplado en la guerra.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que pasó, él reconoce —también— que está feliz de que Scorpius no haya tenido que vivir aquello y que pueda ser un Slytherin con el carácter de un Gryffindor; porque Draco también está seguro de que Scorpius Malfoy fue seleccionado para Slytherin solo porque tenía miedo de quedar en Gryffindor, ya que cada vez que lo mira puede observar fuertes rasgos de la casa del león en él.

Escucha la banda nupcial sonar y se pone de pie como todos los que estaban en el lugar, mira entonces a la novia, que enfundada en un vestido blanco se dirige hacia su hijo, del brazo de su pelirrojo padre.

Es ahí cuando Draco ve la sonrisa más feliz que ha visto en Scorpius, —la que supera con creces a cuando tenía cinco años y recibió su primera escoba para navidad— y su pecho se llena con algo más allá del orgullo, admiración. Porque reconoce otro rasgo Gryffindor en él, uno que había obviado antes —por ignorancia o por negación, tal vez, ya que su familia nunca ha poseído esa característica en particular—, la valentía.

Su hijo es más valiente que ninguno de los patriarcas Malfoy anteriores, Scorpius no se arrodilló ante nadie, no se arrimó a nadie por poder, no perdió a nadie por cobardía, no fue obligado por ninguna sociedad, simplemente siguió su instinto hasta el final. Hizo lo que quería, con coraje, valentía y una fuerte determinación a la que nadie consiguió oponerse.

Entonces, ve el beso que sella el matrimonio de su hijo. Ve a la novia de un cabello castaño enfundado en un elaborado peinado, los rasgos que gritan Granger por todas partes besando a su hijo —tan similar a él—, con amor y una devoción que no prometen días soleados siempre, pero un paraguas para los días lluviosos, con un techo y una casa cálida. Y ve a su hijo envolver sus brazos alrededor de Rose, como impidiendo que se alejara de él, como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo.

Draco mira a otro lado incómodo, porque a pesar de la alegría que le ocasiona ver a Scorpius feliz, tiene envidia de él —de su coraje, de su valentía, de la maldita vena Gryffindor que él no tenía—, porque recuerda los momentos en el que también se sintió así, cuando la persona que estaba en sus brazos lo hacía sentir como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo, como si nada más importara, como si pudiesen superar todo lo que se les viniese encima. Y se sentía Gryffindor por un instante; valiente, testarudo y con la capacidad de sobrellevar a Voldemort y Grindewald juntos, pero eso se esfumaba al instante en el que ella se alejaba de sus brazos, haciendo que su lugar en el mundo desapareciera, sintiéndose solo un cascarón vacío.

Entonces toda aquella valentía Gryffindor se esfumaba, y quedaba solo lo que le fue enseñado desde pequeño, _lo socialmente correcto, lo mejor, lo que la ética social dictaba, lo que no debes hacer, la supremacía los sangre pura y toda esa basura_.

Draco mira el suelo, algo amargo quedándose en su pecho.

Y guiándose por lo que decía su cabeza, por el camino más fácil, eligió deliberadamente no escuchar a su corazón y guardar bajo siete llaves la sensación de amargura, desolación, y abrumadora tristeza que sintió al separarse para siempre de su lugar en el mundo, de su persona indicada, de _ella_… de —con todo lo cursi que podría sonar— el amor de su vida.

La perdió, por cobardía, por no tener la capacidad para enfrentarse a todo el mundo y por seguir al camino más sencillo, que lo llevó al final más triste al que podía optar un ser humano, vivir sin amor.

Recordó entonces una frase que su padre —en uno de sus extraños arranques de paternidad— le había dicho cuando era pequeño: —_Escucha, Draco, tú eres un Malfoy, y llevas la sangre de generaciones en tus venas._ —Había tomado un trago de vino de elfo antes de continuar— _Eres poderoso, un sangre pura, y debes sentirte orgulloso de eso. _—Le revolvió el cabello en un gesto poco usual en su persona— _pero eso también tiene un costo, todo Malfoy, Draco, ha amado solo una vez, y nunca se ha casado con la persona que ha escogido. Ese es el destino de un Malfoy, Draco, y ten por seguro que no habrá excepción contigo._

Y gruñe con molestia, aquel destino ocurría porque ninguno tuvo el coraje de enfrentar al mundo por amor, por felicidad. Todos querían ser perfectos, sin importarles pagar el caro precio de vivir huecos, y sin nada que pudiese llenar ese vacío.

¡Cobardes!, ¡cobardes todos ellos!, ¡y cobarde él también! Cuanto se arrepiente de no haber sido capaz de luchar una batalla por su felicidad, de no haber podido elegir lo que quería y de haber seguido el camino que otros habían planeado para él.

Siente un ligero golpe en su brazo, se percata de que ya todos se han marchado —Astoria incluida— y solo queda él, de pie en medio de un mar de sillas blancas, y la persona a su lado, a quien mira con disimulada sorpresa; guardando la compostura y con la típica pose de aquí-no-ha-pasado-nada.

—Scorpius me ha pedido que venga a buscarte, Draco, es hora del brindis. — Le dice con su voz prístina, y él nota un claro tono de reproche en ella, mientras mira algo turbada a cualquier lugar.

—Claro, gracias Hermione, iré en un segundo.

—Adios, Draco.

Ella lo mira con una clara tristeza en sus ojos marrón, asiente una vez por mera cortesía y se marcha, dejándolo solo esta vez.

Y su corazón lo incita a correr tras ella, abrazarla con fuerza y no dejarla ir jamás. Pero vuelve a hacerle caso a la razón, a lo moralmente correcto, y se sienta en la silla ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Es entonces, cuando está a punto de desaparecer y hundirse entre los recuerdos amargos, que un pajarillo de papel llega a sus manos. Lo desdobla con facilidad preguntándose quién demonios le mandaría una carta de una forma tan infantil y obtusa. Cuando comienza a leer su máscara se cae y se ve claramente confundido.

_Sr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Hermione se separó de Ron hace un mes._

_¿Qué haces ahí con esa cara de idiota leyendo esto?_

_Ve por ella hurón._

_Sean felices._

La carta no estaba firmada, pero eso poco le importó. Guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su saco y caminó con toda la compostura posible hacia donde estaba Granger. Se detuvo frente a ella, y sin preocuparse de la conmoción que pudiese causar.

La besó.

Con todo el fervor, pasión y ternura que llevaba guardada desde hace años bajo siete llaves; y cuando ella le correspondió volvió a sentir como si el mundo tuviera un lugar solo para él, como si la tierra dejara de girar, y como si un nuevo aire volviera a llenar sus pulmones.

Se sentía Gryffindor, y capaz de enfrentarse al mundo si quería. Porque ella estaba a su lado, y porque nunca jamás cometería la estupidez de abandonarla otra vez.

Porque se había vuelto valiente, y su hijo le había enseñado que el amor era solo cuestión de valentía.

* * *

Harry Potter ocultó la sonrisa al ver el rostro de felicidad de su mejor amiga, se dirigió sutil mente al lado del novio y con el mayor de los disimulos posibles chocó el puño con él.

Habían logrado lo imposible.

Volver Gryffindor a un Slytherin.

_The End_

* * *

_._

_._

_¡Uff, hace un montón que no escribía algo Dramione, creo que desde que El punto sin retorno no tuvo la audiencia que esperaba, me deprimí un poquitín pero, bah, inmadureces mías... _

_Este one-shot se me ocurrió anoche, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida y dije, ¿por qué no?. Así que aquí está, principalmente porque siempre quise saber si tarde o temprano Draco sería lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por Hermione. _

_Al fin, aquí al menos, si lo fue pero es que se me partía el corazón de dejar a Draco solo. _

_Lo del destino de un Malfoy se me ocurrió porque nunca se vio que Lucius quisiera a Narcissa, y creí posible que a Lucius le gustase una mestiza o una sangre sucia en su época de juventud. (: _

_Bueno, hasta aquí con mis desvaríos lunáticos,_

_Adiós, los quiero. _

_BDQueen~_


End file.
